1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dispensing containers and, more specifically, to construction of dispensing containers that allows for the dispensing of the contents without spilling.
The present invention allows the user to properly position the dispensing port prior to expelling the contents of the container. When the user has properly positioned the dispensing port and desires to release the contents of the container, the user releases the contents by opening a release cap on a displacement port on the opposite end of the container. The contents are released when the release cap is rotated into an open position. When the releasing port is opened, an adjoining stem that is submerged in the contents of the container, lifts a seal plug that is adjoined to the stem on the opposite end at the dispensing port. The lifting of the stem causes the seal plug at the dispensing port to withdraw therefrom while simultaneously opening the release port allowing the contents of the container to be expelled quickly and evenly as air entering the container from the displacement port displaces the fluid exiting the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other locking devices designed for no spill containers. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,036,967 issued to J. F. Craven, on Aug. 27, 1912.
Another patent was issued to F. J. Krogmann, on Apr. 26, 1921 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,376,103. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,072 was issued to John L. Conn, on Oct. 30, 1978 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 11, 1989 to James D. Giuseppe, as U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,380.
Another patent was issued to Daniel D. Gallucci on Dec. 25, 1990 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,655. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,957 was issued to Paul Belokin, Jr. on Sep. 15, 1992. Another was issued to Terry Huffman on Oct. 18, 1994 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,042 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 4, 1995 to Sunny S. Dhillon as U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,920.
Another patent was issued to Marc Dumas on May 21, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,050. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,652 was issued to Hector G. Wise on Dec. 2, 1997. Another was issued to J. Markos Charles on Dec. 7, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,857 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 21, 2001 to Kody Clemmons as U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,571.
This invention relates to closures for receptacles for containing liquid, semi liquid, pastry or semi-solid substances, and more particularly to closures for oil can cans, grease guns and the like, which are adapted or intended for discharging the contents of the receptacle through a spout or a nozzle or grease cups of machines and the like.
The object of the present invention is to provide a closure for such receptacles so arranged that the act of attaching a removable spout to the receptacle operates the closure to open the discharge orifice, while the act of detaching the spout operates the closure to close the discharge orifice.
This invention relates to a dispensing can or receptacle and particularly to the construction of a can for dispensing of liquid or oil.
The object of the invention is the construction of a receptacle or can which can be easily filled or emptied, without injury to the can, and which can be susceptible of discharging the contents thereof of at least two sides.
Container with nozzle and/or drinking tube and closure means. The construction of a container with a closure means wherein the closure means assembly will serve as a nozzle; as a drinking tube; and as a closure means.
An elongated pouring spout is provided incorporating relatively rotatable inner and outer tubular members which are longitudinally shiftable and relatively rotatable relative to each other. The spout includes inlet and outlet ends and the outlet end of the outer tubular member is closed by an end wall and includes a plurality of peripherally spaced and radially outwardly opening ports formed therein adjacent the end wall. The outlet end of the inner tubular member is open and includes a beveled (innerside) end edge sealingly seatable in a circumferential groove formed in the inner surface of the end wall and the inlet end of the inner tubular member projects outward of the inlet end of the outer tubular member. Further, the inlet end of the spout defines a pin and slot connection between the inner and outer tubular members whereby relative rotational oscillation of the inner and outer tubular members will cause relative longitudinal reciprocation thereof.
A pouring assembly or fitment for pouring material from a container in an inverted position comprises a tube having a first end for attachment to the open end of the container and a second end having a dispensing opening for dispensing material from the tube, and a closure sleeve fitting over the second end of the tube and movable relative to the tube between a first position in which the dispensing opening is blocked and a second position in which the dispensing opening is open. The closure sleeve has a closed first end, a cylindrical portion extending from the first end for closely fitting over the second end of the tube, and an outwardly tapering conical portion extending from the cylindrical portion to the second end of the sleeve, which acts as a rest for positioning the assembly on oil fill openings of varying dimensions.
A tapered liquid container which is nestable with other like empty containers and a collector for receiving empty containers in nested relationship. The container has a tapered side wall, a large bottom end, and a small top dispensing end. A closable large bottom opening and a closable small top opening is formed in the bottom and top ends, respectively. A bottom closure seals the bottom opening and is removable when dispensing the liquid. A top closure is provided for sealing the top opening and is removable to permit liquid to be emptied. The collector includes an upper portion having a tapered socket for receiving an inverted empty container body with the top and bottom closures removed to permit draining of residual liquid. The tapered socket holds the container securely to permit successive containers to be inserted into the open bottom end when the bottom closure is removed of a preceding container.
The containers are thus nested for consolidation and draining of residual liquid. A receptacle is provided for receiving and holding drained residual liquid.
The containers are thus nested for consolidation and draining of residual liquid. A receptacle is provided for receiving and holding drained residual liquid.
A dispensing container for motor oil includes a conventional oil container which has an upwardly tapered top surface. A valve at the outlet and a valve stem is axially disposed in the container. The valve and valve stem have a bellowed actuating member disposed in an open cavity at the container bottom, which when depressed, opens the valve. A safety stem is provided on the valve stem which engages the tapered top surface for preventing the valve and valve stem from falling out of the container after the container has been opened and inverted.
A no spill container including a bottle having a threaded neck for attaching to a threaded cap. The cap includes a conical stopper and a flared skirt extending inward on the bottle. The inward end or hem of the skirt provides a gripping surface away from the neck of the bottle for opening and closing the cap. The neck includes an opening to receive the stopper when the cap is closed. An aperture is formed in the cap. When the cap is open, fluid in the container flows into the neck opening and is discharged from the aperture. When the cap is closed the stopper extends inside the neck opening and the outer end of the neck closes the aperture in the cap, to thereby prevent fluid flow out from the container.
A pouring device for pouring lubricating oil into the oil filler neck of a conventional engine. The pouring device is adapted to prevent unwanted spilling of oil onto the exterior surface of the engine block during the pouring operation. The pouring device has a cylindrical connecting neck portion which is adapted to be threadaly mounted over the discharge aperture of a conventional lubricating oil container. The connecting neck portion extends integrally into a spout. The spout has an inlet surface. A sealing membrane is hingely connected to the connecting neck portion, adjacent the inlet surface. The sealing membrane is adapted to pivot between a closed position wherein it prevents the lubricating oil from flowing through the inlet aperture and an open position wherein the sealing membrane allows the lubrificating oil to flow through the inlet aperture. The sealing membrane is adapted to be releasably locked in its close position by a locking lip which abuts against its peripheral edge. A biasing strip extends integrally from the sealing membrane. The biasing strip is adapted to create an initial biasing force which biases the sealing membrane against the locking lip. A trigger mechanism is attached to the biasing strip for selectively increasing the value of the initial biasing force to a level at which it will allow the sealing membrane to overcome the locking action of the locking lip on the sealing membrane and cause the sealing membrane to pivot into its open position. The trigger mechanism has a trigger lever which is adapted to abut against the exterior surface of the engine when the spout is pushed into the oil filler neck.
A self-closing valve for use with a bottle which includes a body having a neck with an opening therein at one end, and a moveable base at the other, is provided. In general, the valve comprises a stopper for selective location in the opening of the neck of the bottle, and an elongate actuating arm for moving the stopper. One end of the elongate arm is connected to the base of the bottle, while the stopper is located at the opposite end. Means are provided for allowing the base of the bottle to move with respect to the body. Pressure on the base of the bottle thus causes upward movement of the elongate arm, which movement causes the stopper to be pressed outwardly from the opening in the neck of the bottle, thus allowing fluid to flow from the bottle. Biasing means cause the base of the bottle to return to its natural state upon removal of the pressure, which simultaneously causes the stopper to be retracted into the neck of the bottle, stopping fluid flow.
An improved container providing improved spill control for the pouring of contents, such as fluids, into a receptacle, and in a preferred embodiment for pouring motor oil into an automobile engine, in which a moveable spout having a dispensing tube and a sealing plate is movable from a first position in which the sealing plate seals an opening to the container and a second position which aligns the dispensing tube with the opening for communicating the contents from the container to a receptacle, such as an automobile engine, the sealing plate being of a length sufficient to cover the opening for being sealed and remaining within a perimeter of the top surface when moved to the second position.
A portable fluid dispensing system, such as for the transfer of fuel to a vehicle fuel tank that is convenient and safe. The system hereof includes a closed fluid containing chamber, having access means for fitting the chamber, air relief means, and a quantity regulating dispensing mechanism. The quantity regulating dispensing mechanism includes a pair of concentric tubular members, rotatable relative to one another, where such members feature a series of apertures or ports that may be aligned, through rotation of one of the members, to control the quantity of fluid to be dispensed at any given time, such as in increments of gallons.
While these locking devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
It is thus desirable to provide better economic means of construction for containers that allows dispensing of the contents without spilling. It is further desirable to improve on existing means to refill containers that dispense the contents without spilling.
A primary object of the present invention is to construct a container that allows dispensing of the contents without spilling.
Another object of the present is to construct a container that allows means to regulate the rate of flow while dispensing of the contents without spilling.
Yet another object of the present invention is to construct a container that allows means to position the spout dispensing port prior to releasing the contents from the container.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide means to stop the flow of the contents while dispensing the contents of the container without repositioning the container.
A further object of the present invention is to construct a container that allows means to replenish the contents of the container.
A yet further object of the present invention is to construct a container that allows means to provide economic packaging of the container
A still yet further object of the present invention is to construct a container that utilizes a releasing stem to remove the seal plug from the dispenser port allowing the contents of the container to be expelled.
Another object of the present invention is to construct a container that allows means to protect the releasing stem from being- broken from the releasing seal.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing mechanical economic means to dispense and regulate the flow rate of the contents of a container without spilling. Additionally the present invention overcomes shortcomings of prior art by providing a container with opposed fluid displacement and dispensing ports.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawing, which forms a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawing, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.